warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! Clean Talk? Rowan why have you banned me from chat? DX Hey Rowan. *waggles eyebrows* Clean talk pages are fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. *rolls around, spreading Fern sent* [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 17:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan, Rainy has never rped Visionpaw, so.....Can i please have him? =(Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 20:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ohai. Geez, Lulu is getting on my nerves always lying to me DX. Also I love The Killers- Mr Brightside.? Nadia2k01 (talk) 13:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Rowanflight. You like Cody Rhodes? Ew. xD CMPunkFan (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And come chat. CMPunkFan (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Rowie? Rosie please come back to chat. You are not Hated. Your are LOVED. ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' If you're on, come on chat :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Lovely Screenies http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615031102200.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615022995000.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615086711400.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615083799400.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615074511200.png Lovely screenshots, right? She stole a lot of names, and lied about it. She also personal attacked people, took blanks, etc. Snowie banned her from chat for a week. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 03:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Look. I see this as a personal attack to me and CH. Cinder called us babies and she said this wiki stole the names she took. Could you stop this? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 03:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, I can, I was doing something else in that time in rl. I will do it in future all the time, I promise. I'm sorry. :c ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 11:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 20:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: WTF is going on? -confused-sorry I was away, I was busy at home, so what is going on with chat? Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 16:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: How long do you suppose chat will be down? I hope it isnt for too long. CHAT Y U NO WORK FOR ROWIE? [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 16:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Whaaaa...? Hey, Rowie <3333333 What happened to the chat?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 17:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Wat's wrong with chat????? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 17:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:owo That's Evan. That was taken on September 28th of this year.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 19:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Rowie, um.. is it okay if Cinder took the name Ember? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 21:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What's with the sad avatar? D: Z talk page Can't log in DX Rowan... it's Spottedpool. I can't log in via my FB account. I'm logged in on ''Fb, but when I click "Log in with Facebook" It doesn't do anything. Is there any reason this might be happening? ~Spottedpool, not logged in because the Log In is being stupid 20:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Rowan. I'm tired of you. I don't care what you do, I'm contacting Staff. And no, this isn't your site, it's a community. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you were kind enough? Were you also knd enough to do that to my user page? You wanna talk about me being immature? I didn't trash your user page on my wiki, and trust me, I could think of a lot to put on there. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I also dont send users t your wiki to attack and destroy it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) my crap? You were mad at someone cause they made the 1000's page. THATS crap. You should leave. As in, forever, and all of wikia, you've already said you would. Whats taking so long. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why you're bringing up age, since you're still in the 8th grade [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Well Rowan, if you leave my wiki alone and stop telling people to come and attack it, me, or my friends, and if you leave my user page on here blank, I'll leave you and this wiki alone, and I won't contact Staff. So, can you just do that? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Can we get on chat? I just want to PM you. I have two things to talk about.? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 02:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I will always have faith in this wiki, Rowan. I just think that if things keep falling apart, and then are tweaked ever so often, things aren't ever going to be the same again. Sometimes starting again is the answer. If things can be resolved, I am willing to do whatever it takes to straighten out this wiki for the sake of everyone. But if it's unfixable, we can try to smoothen it, but making it straight would mean starting afresh. It's up to the staff. But whatever is decided, I will follow without a problem. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :3 <33 ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Here we go... http://www.iaza.com/zpages/displayimage.html?CURRENTFILE=/work/121125C/iaza15082926504500.png Personal attack much?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 I'm in the chat (Just received the chat msg.) Hey rowan <3 I barely just got back online and hardly got your chat message now, I'm there. <3 Oh, and we might just want to talk via PM, if it's just us two, because there is a lot of drama in there... 'Parrently some people are mad at Fern or something. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 20:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ? Excise me rowan but why am I banned? Was it a mistake or something? Please respond. 21:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Stormheartstar 21:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ShineXBlue? (His mate's going to forget him too.)Silverstar RowanXCody! 19:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) LAkesand, I planned to break those two up anyway. =)Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Who said I'm leaving? I'm just not getting on chat anymore.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 21:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 ? What's up with that message on Cryp's talkpage? I mean, c'mon...I know you aren't pleased with me and stuff, but the only reason I see fit for that is leaving the wiki in a hateful rage. Other than that...if you have an issue with me, bring it up to my face. I ''love to know how I can improve to meet others' expectations. Don't talk about me behind my back like that. C'mon. :l Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 04:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm Ashamed. Rowan, what happened to you? This isn't the calm, peaceful, fair user I know. You've changed a lot in the past couple of months. Now I see you banning users right and left and chasing your own friends from wikis because they don't agree with you? o.O Dear god, I think you've let this power go to your head. I once respected you because of your fairness and level-headed nature towards arguments. Now I see you for what you really are on here. Rowan, you've become a spoiled rotten brat who's abusing her powers to get her own way with things. I hate to break it to you, but having admin rights does not make you the dictator of a wiki. You're abusing your rights by attacking other users for no apparent reason. I've seen the edits you've made. I've heard from other users, who will go unnamed for their own safety. I've seen that you've made users cry because of how cruel and heartless you're being towards them. You're talking about them behind their backs, and you know what? This has made me lose all respect I had for you. I really hope you're happy. I had a lot of respect for you, but now you've lost it. You proved to me that you're not fit for my respect anymore. Grow up. That's all I need to say. One day, you're going to look back at some of the things you've said and you'll regret them. But, you won't have anyone to turn to because you'll have chased them away. What Happened? Rowan, I thought I knew you. I thought I knew you to be a wise, respectful user overall. What I've been told and have just now seen has revealed to me how far I was from the truth. What the hell happened? I've never seen such behavior coming from you. You used to be a good user, a good problem-solver, and hell, even a good friend. Look at what has vanished, now, Rowan, and you'll realize someday, that it was your fault. As Cloudy said, you won't have anybody to rely on because you will have scared them away. You're losing friends and you're acting like you damn well don't know why. Take a look at yourself, because I thought you are certainly are not what you have become. -- 04:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ...? Rowie, what happened? What's going on? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 05:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ummmmmm What's going on.......? o.o -confused- ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: My posse? No. I came of my own accord, Rowan. I cannot account for the actions from the others on the wiki. I didn't tell them to message you. I came because I hoped that maybe you would come to your senses, but it seems that won't happen. I didn't tell Starry or Leggo or anyone else to message you. I would prefer if you didn't blame me for their actions. Then you need to take a moment, breathe (which it's clear you need to), and see what this has done. I've seen a lot more than you think I have, Rowan. I've talked to multiple users, and they all agree. I just happened to finally step in to see if I could do something to help. The angry message was just to get my point across and to see how you would react. I'm not always like that and you know it. I've seen things like this, and some of your offensive comments telling users to just leave. It really is unfitting for an admin like yourself to have things like that on your shoulder. If you can't work things out, then just don't talk to them. Don't vandalize their pages and act all high and mighty. It really will only make you feel worse. Let me tell you a little bit of advise, too. Being an admin doesn't make the wiki yours and yours alone. This isn't a dictatorship; and a wiki can only be run properly if the admins, staff, and editors can get along. As I said; I can't control the actions of everyone else. I think Leggo had a right, however, since it seems you were talking about her... As for Starry, I think she should have stayed out of it altogether, but, those are her actions and hers alone. I can only account for mine. As for CH, I don't know exactly what he's done. I've never really approved of some of his actions anyways. But, that's another problem entirely. As for what he does here, well, how you handle it should be your own choice...but if it's gone so far as to act like an ass (not calling you an ass; I just don't have a better word choice right now), then clearly something's wrong. You know... Wikia does have an Admin Metorship Program, if you were to ever need help. The users on that team are very experienced, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask for help every now and again. No, I'm not saying you don't know how to run a wiki, but, perhaps getting advise from those more experienced than you are might prove helpful. Excellent~ I hope you can only improve. Now, I have to go eat lunch and get ready for work. Adios, and good luck~ Guess what i'm drawing you for X-mas? <3Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC)